


Mother/Daughter Bond experince

by Dalorian_Riften



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalorian_Riften/pseuds/Dalorian_Riften
Summary: A futanari story detailing the relationship between a mother who simply can't get enough of her daughter's booty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first time posting here and reasons for that is because this work of mine was previously available on fanfiction.net until I was told to take it down. (Guess it was too dirty for them). The author known as Nexrs-Echoas was a secondary account aside from Dalorian Riften if you rad my work before. Anyway, this will be a multiple chapter story, and for those that read the whole thing on fanfiction.net, I've begun the process of writing a Blake/Raven/Kali futa story.

Raven whimpered and as her body shook from the profound euphoria washing over her senses. Pleasure danced while her ass planted itself on a wooden chair from behind her. It did not stop the warm and slippery mouth from removing itself from her cock as it devours half of the length. Placing a hand on top of the bobbing yellow mop of hair, she ran through the scalp and purred.

They say incest and frown upon but how could it when it feels this right? Sweat dripped from her balls and forehead while the grip of her fingers tugged a little deeper. The pent up sexual frustration she developed was due to the lack of physical contact. Working against the white fang and keeping tabs with her brother was tiresome and stressful.

"That's right… go a little deeper." She gritted her teeth in anticipation while the lower half of her length was stroke by the free hand. Despite reveling in the sweet sensation of having a throat to fuck, she held back for the sake of her sex partner. Raven opened her eyes and bucked her hips further, pushing the wet and slimy appendage deeper.

"C'mon I know you want this shit fucking your throat… you want it so bad." The soft gagged of the person sucking her off made her shiver. Using both hands now, Raven pushed the woman's head down and watch as she took two-third of her cock in her mouth. Raven was close, very close to pumping her seed. The woman hands tapped her thigh, signaling for the second intake of air.

"Is this good enough to get you off? We only have 5 minutes before I have to head back to Beacon." The girl was kneeling before Raven, her head laying right next to the cock she was deepthroating while breathing. Her mouth watered with spit and precum she sucks with every passing second.

"Yes, just try and take in the whole thing, please?" Crimson eyes pleaded with the girl.

"I'll work but under no circumstance will I swallow okay?" Raven was somewhat disappointed and angry by her refusal. It's been too long since she had a real nut and to do in down her throat would have been heaven. The kneeling girl sucked the head and licked around the hole, sucking up precum while stroking Raven's shaft. Raven put both hands over her head and made sure to get a firm grip before shoving her head down.

"I hope your throat ready for a good cleaning!" Raven's cock scrapped against the girl upper walls before tickling her uvula, teasing it in the process. The gagging went from soft to hard as the girl's fingers sunk deeper in Raven's thigh while the swordswoman pushed past her boundaries.

A loud popping sound occurred as the thick shaft forced itself past the uvula and into the warm caverns of her mouth. The pain and shock caused her an involuntary reaction which brought up the contents of her stomach, forcing her to puke for the first time. As she felts the vomit halt its journey as the think sausage block her pipes, she felt Raven stand from the chair before thrusting inward her mouth. Her pussy juice leaked from her pants and her vision blurred from the skullfucking she was receiving.

Black spots conquered her sight, and her eyes rolled back. Raven pushed her hands hard and buried her cock firm in her windpipe, blocking her airway. The girl's nose was buried in her pubic hair while Raven experienced her orgasm a full force. Her hot seed burst into her throat, forcing her stomach contents back in her belly while filling her up. Spit and cum leak from her mouth like the swordswoman continued cumming from her firehose.

Suddenly a second shot of semen poured into her and caused that little moment for her gasp of air to force the cum out her nose. The girl's eyes are watery, and before she could pass out, the cock left her mouth in an instant. Semen exit through her mouth while kneeling on the floor, struggling to breathe.

"I told you that I didn't want to swallow! Did you have to be so rough with it?"

"Yang… I'm sorry. It was just exquisite that I couldn't control myself." Raven caress her daughters face while eyeing the amount of seed she let loose into her mouth. Licking her lips, she kissed Yang and tasted her semen for the first time. It was salty and bittersweet, but the battle of tongues between them distracted her. Her tongue licked every corner, savoring her essences and delve further. At this point, she was merely tongue fucking her. The intense make-out was too much, and her meat rod hardens once more.

"It seems as though my 'little sword' isn't down for the count yet." Raven spread her legs and gave Yang a looks at her veiny cock. Knowing what she meant, Yang stood alongside her and moved to the love mattress within the room they rented out.

Raven looks towards her daughter and smiled. "Considering our options, which hole do you want it in.?" She flashes a wicked grin. Deep down she knew Yang will never allow her to fuck her. Despite her daughter having a rocking body, she wanted to save her virginity. The other option was suing her mouth as always, but Raven had a different idea instead. "Let's try anal for once." The look she got was priceless. "What? Would it be your first?"

"Yes, and isn't that a bit… dirty to use?" asked Yang.

"Only if you think it is, sun dragon," said Raven. "Now let's get you ready." I wonder how much I can pump inside of her to make her look pregnant? Pushing that thought aside, she comes upon the lube and hands it off back to her, and Yang accepts it. A squirting noise, and then her hands are working between her cheeks, making her backside as sticky and lubricated as the front.

"Do you… want to be on top? It might be easier, you know if you can control it…" asked Raven.

"What? Oh… sure," Yang says, flipping over, trying not to get lube on the sheets. She leans back, and she crawls over to her. Raven watches her hips sway side to side as Yang crawls, and climbs on top of Raven and sits on the base of her cock. Her cheeks are sticky, and she can feel the cock erect against her tailbone.

"Now, no sudden thrusting, okay?" commanded Yang. She pushes the tip of her cock up against the entrance to her asshole. The place she defects from was about to get fuck hard by her mother's massive cock without restraint. A sweat of nervousness dripped down her head.

She grits her teeth and keeps trying to get the tip in, relaxing her body and pushing out, but Raven's big, stubborn dick refuses to go. In frustration, she presses harder than she knows, and yelps with success as it pops into place, her anal sphincter simultaneously held open by and clasping onto her upper shaft. Her breath becomes erratic, and she grunts a bit in discomfort as she gets used to the challenge of it.

She gradually uses the movement to open her up, so she can lower herself onto it. Raven shudders, and in playful retaliation, she sits up, places a hand in the small of her back, and then slaps her big, fat cheek with the other. Yang looks at her between matted bangs, biting her lip and maintaining eye contact while she slides down. She nearly takes the whole thing from half of it, and she knew it would be uncomfortable as she grits her teeth and sucks in air and her rectum protests, but the pain is surprisingly invigorating. Her anal walls were on fire, scrapping against the thick flesh as her butt churned from the inside.

Without warning, Raven pulls her down by the hips, and they connect, popping in her ass with a funny finger-in-mouth noise. Yang's big ass slaps and jiggles from the collision while her buttcheeks slams against her mother's thighs. The blonde brawler's eyes widen and saw stars for the first time since their intimate debut. She starts to ride up and down, longer strides now than she had before. Raven brings her head to the sides of hers and nibbles on her ears, earning a loud moan from her fuck-silly daughter. Without thinking she whispers, "You like it in your ass, don't you? You love having mommy shoving her thick cock deep in your butt."

At the height of her stroke, nearly slipping free, Yang sits down, or perhaps more accurately slides down, burying her mother in all the way, almost sitting on her sack while she's suddenly now pushing open twelve inches of her protesting rectum that are going to feel it in the morning. Her soft weight is resting down on him, and while normally she'd be a bit self-conscious about it, in that state, with Raven lodged in her most vulnerable place, she looks down on her face, covered in sweat and contorted in ecstasy, and has a quiet moment of triumph. Yang squeezes her sphincter around the base, and Raven eyes nearly roll up into her head. She enjoys knowing that with just a quick few hugs, she could squeeze it out of him like toothpaste.

Considering saying "yes, I love it in my fat ass," but decides to save that for another time. Instead, Yang rears up, all of her weight supported on her big round tush, pressing it down on Raven’s pole, and feigns concern. "Too old to handle me?" she says, shaking her hips and butt a bit, making sure that every muscle lodged within her ass.  
It's quickly a moot point, however, as both pairs remain nearly perfectly still, Raven groans, and she can see it on Yang's face a second before she can feel herself erupt in her ass. A sudden impact, and then building pressure, as she fills her daughter's now-sticky bowels with a desperate deluge of thick white semen. She suddenly finds it difficult to breathe; her lungs burn as she screams from ecstasy while Yang was experiencing her intense climax.

The blonde didn't realize, despite her mind going blank, that her stomach was enlarging only slightly from the seed blasting through her rectum. It was filling her up, and Raven was giving a front row seat to seeing her slightly swollen belly full of jelly. The mother's cock twitch and spasmed with signs of slowing down, her hands squeezing her daughter's butt. Yang's ass looked like a red tomato.

When the twitching stops and Raven filled her up as much as she can, to the point where she can feel it sloshing around, she kisses her. "You came so much in me. I can feel it boiling inside, and its… fucking hot." How seed leaks from her destroyed anus as the rings twitches around the large sausage lodged in placed. Just when Yang was going to remove herself, a soft pair of arms wrapped around her waist tightly, denying her to leave. "Our time is up. I need to move for Beacon, and I doubt you can get it up again."  
Raven smirked, almost smugly, before flipping their positions with Yang's back hitting the mattress and her on top. With her cock still inside her ass, Raven bends her daughter's legs by the ankle and grinds her hips against her butt. "Guess you won't make it to Beacon on time." Before Yang can protest, Raven leans down, pressing her ample breast against Yang's and captures her in a kiss. She pulls out, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their lips and begin thrusting harder. This time, she would make Yang's ass into a sperm toilet solely meant for her.

~0~o~0~

Her mask was back on, revealing her red eyes through the narrow slits of the Nevermore. Her clothes were back with her katana attach to her hips. She stretches before looking around the room, admiring it's interiors and making a mental note for a better location next time. She turns and enjoys the lovely view of the bed, especially the person on it.  
Yang laid on her back, unconscious and drooling with her eyes rolled back. Her legs were spread out, and her pussy was leaking copious amounts of fluid. Her ass, on the other hand, was beyond fucked. Her anal ring twitched non-stop trying to close the gaping hole without any success. Semen poured out with her cum bubbles popping every few seconds. The noticeable feature was the red lipstick marking, as though that messy spot was kissed, planted firmly in the center of her anus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day at the movies. What can possibly go wrong... or sexy?

"Can you pass me the popcorn?" Yang sat firmly in the seat, awaiting the various trailers to run their course before indulging in the recent film for today. Wearing black stockings along with tight black spats, white t-shirt, and dark coat, she glued her eyes to the massive screen.

"Only if you can calm down before the movie start." Raven rolled her eyes at her daughter's erratic behavior for the feeble film. Never understanding the precise reason she agreed to such an activity, the swordswoman huff and held her head in her hand. She wore a more modest attire, showcasing her sleek midcalf from dressing in a short red shirt, long jeans, and crimson shades. "We're lucky we got the back seats just in time. I swear you care about your hair more than life itself."

"Unlike some people, I actually take good care of it." Secretly Yang would never tell her that she admired er mother's hair for so long. It was the only thing that reminded her of whom she loved. "Be quiet already. The movie is about to start."

The trailers were done, and the introduction of the film was in place. The lights dimmed, and crowds of people turned off their scrolls. Yang gripped the seat handle in excitement, biting her teeth in the process. While this was going on, her mother just so happened to have turned her head in her direction, watching her bottom lips bitten, and slowly she felt her sausage harden in response. Raven couldn't help but erect since two weeks have passed since the mother fucked Yang's great ass. The thought of seeing her shiny, fat bubble butt jiggle as she rammed her rod up her anal sphincter was too much for her.

With the lights off, people distracted, and them being only inhabitants the back seats, Raven lifted her ass from the seat and unzipped her jeans. The large bulge protruding through her underwear burst forward, revealing her veiny cock in the darkness. The flaccid penis grew larger as the mother began stroking the thick organ, watching for anyone looking back and her daughter from noticing. Every stroke was meet with a thrust of her hips, slowly causing precum to leak.

"Pass me the popcorn already" Yang whispered, unaware that her mother was masturbating to fucking her bubble butt. Raven heard her daughter's plea and an idea formed in the perverted confines of her mind.

"Go ahead sweety. It's right here." Raven watched and licked her lips, viewing the hand of her daughter reaching for the bucket of popcorn, all anxious for the film while remaining oblivious. As Yang's hand travel for the bucket with her eyes occupy by the movie, Raven moved the food, leaving the hands to come into contact with her penis. She witnesses the look of surprise forming on Yang, and before she could protest, Raven held her hand there and stared back at her.

"What in the name of dust are you thinking? We can't do it here of all places," whispered Yang. However, despite saying the threat they'd both would suffer from, she felt her hand stroke the thick cock and subconsciously applied more pressure to it.

"Haven't you ever thought about doing it in a public place. I've seen the smut you read in your room from time to time after all."

Deciding that getting her mother off was the best decision, despite wanting to watch the movie, Yang carefully stood from the chair and position herself between Raven knees, making sure that the people in front of them didn't notice. She used both hands and gripped the organ, viewing the leaking faucet of precum leak and kissed the shaft. The cock twitch and Raven's breath hitched. She slid her tongue along the side, up and down, against the cock head and planted a few more kisses both engulfing the head. At that moment, Raven moan quite loudly, only for the action scene taking place to cover her voice. Yang looks up, glaring at her mom to keep quiet as she took her cock further in. The daughter pulled her lips up and off of her shaft, slowly, watching Raven for signs of arousal that she was sure she could trust were going to be there.

She gave it a little peck as her lips reached the tip. She felt hands grasping her scalp and pushed her downward, forcing her to take in cock half way. Her throat walls scrapped and the sounded of purring took her attention. Her gag reflex kicked in and caused her to repeatedly pulled back up, only forcing Raven to push back down. The heat and smelled from the shaft overwhelm her senses, making her drool and the approaching orgasm sinking in. She immediately started to work up and down the shaft with gusto, sucking tightly enough into her mouth with just as much eagerness. She sucked on the tip, and then it popped out audibly, and she nuzzled her cheek against it. "Fuck," she said. Suddenly she was forced to vacant her mouth from the meat rod.

"That's… enough of that. Sit on my lap now." That wasn't a suggestion, but a commanded from a sex-drive woman wanting to plow her gut and fill her full of spunk. She pulled herself off of Raven, and she positioned herself further down, straddling her, taking her mother's wet, slippery cock in hand. She lined her up with her cloth pussy, and Raven felt the tip press her bead. It was a struggle not to fuck her through the tight clothing and ravage her womb. Instead, Raven pushed Yang's back slightly, revealing her ass and tore a hole from the back, showcasing the anal ring. Having her in reverse cowgirl position was perfect for her.

"Here," Yang replied, pressing the tip up to her anus without much care as to how forceful she was being. Raven nodded, and she felt her dropping her weight down, and her pushing her anus out slightly. The soft but painful moan escaping Yang's lips was music to her ears.

Yang knew that either way she was going to get all she needed inside, and all of the essence Raven wanted to come outside. As she felt her mother's hard, eager cock started to push into her soft, eager insides, she could already feel her bowels churning from the intrusion. Her gut expanded slightly from the sheer volume and size of the thick shaft and even a wet popping sound escape from her anal lips.

"Oh fuck mom~ Your thick cock is stretching my ass open so much. Are you going to fuck my gut mommy? You're going to fuck your daughter's stomach till it's filled with jizz?" The dirty words leaving her mouth would make a nun pass out.

She looked over her shoulder at Raven and then back down at where her cock was disappearing into her tight anal ring. Yang could feel, even in her swamped rectum, the amounts of pre-cum her mother was making claims on her hot pipes with. She carefully, slowly dropped her hips down, mostly for Raven's benefit, and so that she didn't lose her load too early, as she could feel how tense it was. As it pushed deeper into her guts, twitching and hard, she could feel her orgasm building.

Raven edged herself, along with her daughter, to the end of the seat and gripped Yang's legs by the thighs. The stockings running along her daughter's leg gave her a silk feeling when she lifted them up past her head. This position was perfect for them to engage in anal sex while enjoying the movie. Using the force of gravity, Raven forced Yang to slam down on her hips, instantly seeing her cock disappear her butt. "That's right sun dragon. Mommy's going to fuck your gut full of cum, you anal slut."

"Yes, punish me,” said Yang, wiggling her hips as her intestines straighten out from the cock sliding its way through. She didn't care that she'd forever defecate hot seed from her ass or the fact that she made her asshole a personal sex-sleeve for her mother's cock. All she cared, for now, was the inevitable cum that'll fill her up and her orgasm.

Raven took a deep breath, pulled herself a bit before slamming her hips, pounding against Yang's asscheeks as an action sequence was transitioning within the movie. Sweat gathers around her, making her wet, and the smell of Yang's pussy leaking drove her wild. Her daughter actually loved having her ass fucked non-stop, and she wasn't going to complain at all. "Say you want me to turn you ass-pussy into a toilet. Say it." Her teeth grind against one another as she thrust harder, making Yang lean her head back towards her.

"Yes! Make my ass your toilet! Just fuck my gut already!" Yang’s scream was covered by the loud explosion from the film, never once catching the attention of the people in front of them. She, herself, cummed already and therefore leaving a wet stain on her underwear. The way it was rubbing her insides made her pussy tense in anticipation. She'd never felt right with her asshole, and now every time she touched it in the shower she thought of Raven. Just then Yang felt a pop sound escaping through her ass as her mother's cock was drench in her anal juices.

Raven took her head and turn it to the side, facing her. She claimed Yang's lips for herself and shoved her tongue as far deep as possible while slamming her hips in a constant pace. Her thoughts focused solely on transforming this asshole into her toilet, meant to fit her cock alone. The urge of release was approaching, popping her lips from Yang, Raven whispered gently in her ear. "I'm going to nut in your butt Yang. I'm going to turn this shithole into a cum-draining toilet." She, while grasping the legs past her head, tuck in the back of Yang's neck and went full throttle. The feeling of slapping flesh and smelled of sex flared her nostrils like a beast.

After all that vigorous riding, Yang looked over her shoulder, breathing heavily, her huge breasts trembling, and she felt her loosen her sphincter, slightly. "Cum in my ass."

Raven would have cried if she hadn't been overcome with the deafening ejaculation of her life, her ears popping from the pressure differential as she let loose a thick batter deep in Yang's bowels so enormous and forceful that she gasped. As she pumped her hungry stomach full of her pent-up seed, the Xia-long succumb to her second orgasm more from the intense fuck.

However, Raven, after cumming as much as a bucket of semen in her daughter's ass, was overwhelmed with the urge to drain her pipes in the bathroom. The thought went and gone as she felt Yang's anal ring twitch and pulsate around her cock and with a wicked and sick grin, she let loosed her legs and held her by the waist. "Sorry honey… but Mommy is about to put this toilet to some use!" She slammed her hips once, letting the drainage pipes of her cock burst out with a sick yet fulfilling feeling.

Yang's eyes widen, despite cumming, and felt warm liquid enter her rectum. "Something warms is entering me! You.. you're…" She couldn't finish, her voice caught in her throat as the feeling rock her towards nirvana. This was the third orgasm she was forced to go through as her bowels turned magma hot, her stomach exploding as the warm liquid leaked from her ass and on her mom's lap. Yang's tongue hung in the air as her eyes turned red before rolling in the back of her skull.

"I guess this makes your ass a real toilet then, right?" Raven checked, she saw the fuck-silly looked on her daughter's face. The heated blush along her pleasured and disorientated expression made her swell with pride. The movie wasn't nearly done and considered Yang was out of commission for quite some time, Raven pulled her daughter's back against her breast, legs spread with cum and 'other' fluids leaking from her ass, and took popcorn from the bucket. "Guess you can say this was a perfect climax."

~0~o~0~

Raven left, transporting her daughter back to her dorm after getting her 'cleaned up.' She currently rested in a village near Vacuo for an intel source stating White Fang troops moving. Grinning from her findings, she began to move by not before opening her scroll and calling a certain someone.

"Hello, are you available?"

…

"Good. I have fantastic news for you."

…

"She could fit me in that ass all the way. It was so hot I even did  ** _that_**  to her, and she took it like a champ. She might even be able to help relieve you of a 'big' problem."

…

"Meet me in that location next time I come into contact with her. Trust me, you'll love every moment of it. Also, bring a gag and anal ring with you as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the story. Enjoy!

"Yang, I'd like to introduce to you a colleague of mine. My good old friend Glynda Goodwitch." The swordswoman glee in excitement, withholding the urge to prepare for the secret session waiting to occur. Raven wore nothing but a slim jean, sagging just enough to showcase the red thong and a see-through shirt. Her eyes ate away at the image of the headmistress in casual clothing sitting across from the table with her daughter.

"Wait… so you and Glynda knew one another?" Yang asked. She shifts in her seat, wearing her pajamas that left little for the mind to imagine and stared back at the headmistress of Beacon Academy in front of her. Dust knows it came off as a shock and the slight embarrassment of knowing Raven and her wouldn't engage in their 'activities' with her around. The place they were at was a small single room apartment Raven had rented of for her retreats in Vale. Seeing her mother nod her head, Yang looks upon Goodwitch with a nervous glance. "So are we here for a chat about my school work or something?"

Goodwitch gave a thin smile. "There'll be no need for that Yang. Your mother just so happens to have walked into me on the street and was gracious enough to invite me here. I must say that the resemblance between the two of you is uncanny." She withdrew from the cup of tea she was drinking moments ago and pulled back her chair, getting up and walking over towards Raven, who was standing nearby. "Although I do have something to discuss with you and your mother in private." She winks towards Raven, making sure Yang was unaware of their game. "This conversation will be best in the room."

"While we're at it, Glynda, there's a bathroom in th bedroom for you to freshen up if you like." Raven knew Goodwitch took a hint of the gleam in her eyes at the implication. All three removed themselves from the dining room and moved upstairs to the single bed apartment.

~0~o~0~

"I always knew you were sensitive here?" said Raven. She sat on the mattress, viewing the delicious curves of her daughter, and gentle blowing hot air against her ear. Yang squirms under her mother's touch with little to hide the soft moans escaping her throat. The blonde tried hard to contain her voice, knowing full well that the headmistress was currently residing in their bathroom.

"Mom stop already. Goodwitch is a few feet away from us, besides, what exactly does she want with us anyway?" Yang bit her lips to quiet herself down, rubbing both her thighs together while ignoring the soft hands creeping up her legs. She couldn't help but look towards the door of the bathroom and her mother before leaning towards Raven, pressing her back against her breast, and craning her neck to give her access.

"Ha, seems you're getting into it really quickly. Does daughter want her mother's cock that much?" whispered the swordswoman. She lick and nip at the soft patches of skin along her daughter's neck, leaving Hickey marks that she'll have to cover up when the ordeal was over. Her hands slowly trailed up her legs, digging her fingers into the pale flesh, and massage her inner thighs. Raven felt Yang's heat despite her shorts blocking her drench hole, and it made her watered. "Also, let's just say that Goodwitch is about to become Badwitch in a few moments." Yang paused, ignoring her heat taking effect and before speaking any ounce of confusion, the bathroom door slammed open. Both mother and daughter stared at the sudden transformation of the woman in front of them.

The headmistress, Glynda, wore what could give men heart attacks on the spot from the sheer sexiness of her outfit. She wore a see-through lacy white bra, showing her perky and endowed beast. Long white gloves covered half f her arms while she fitted in white panties with straps attaching to her matching stockings. In her hands was the crop whip she'd generally carry with her as well as gag ring. Finally, the most surprising feature was the large flesh stick bulging through her underwear, nearly twice the size of Ravens when fully erect. "Sorry Raven but bringing the anal ring wasn't an option." She glances at Yang's shock and frightful expression before smiling sadistically and licking her bottom lips. "Oh~ I can't wait to break her Raven."

Yang shot p and ran for the door, not once getting a turn back to both parties for her fear for what's to come would overwhelm her. Each step caused a small quake before her feet suddenly felt bound to the wooden floor. She looked down and notice the purple glow encasing her feet, denying them movement.

"Just where do you think you're going, Xia-long? It seems you earned yourself a punishment." Goodwitch sauntered over to Yang, swaying her hips and watching the terrify expression on her face. Yang stood frozen and in the depths of her mind knew this would be an experience that she'll never forget. Grasping her cheeks, Goodwitch ran her thumb across her lips before inserting it inside. Her finger maneuvers through the wet cave, gliding over her tongue and rubbing against her teeth. She then forced it further, causing Yang to involuntarily gag in response. Goodwitch popped her finger out. "I have just the proper punishment for an anal slut such as yourself."

With a snap of her fingers, Yang felt the glow encase her entire body before her limbs began moving on their own. Her legs stood and spread themselves apart. Her back bent forward, pushing her ass out and her arms hooks themselves behind her back. Yang's face was directly staring up close at Glynda's giant cock. Glynda admired her handy work with pride. "Good. Now Raven, since she's your daughter what you would like to happen to her first? We can whip her delicious ass til it's ripe as a tomato? Or how about taking turns breaking her jaw with our cocks?"

As soon as the huntress-in-training heard that she tried to exert control of her limbs.

Raven, still sitting, placed her elbow upon her right hand while giving a thoughtful expression. "Well considering you're the guest, how about we start with your favorite… hard anal." Such implications of watching her friend tears into her daughter's asshole, churning her insides while Yang cried out in pain made her hard in a heart beat. There was plenty of depriving kinks Raven develop over the years, and today she would try them all without restraint. "While you're at it. you are allowed to do  ** _that_**  as well if you like."

"Wait! Waitwaitwaitwaitwai!" Yang cried out, desperately shaking to move. "Something like that is too much even for me." She glanced at her mother in hopes of her answering her pleas. The response she got was the exact opposite, however.

"She's right Glynda. Doing something like this is simply too much for her…" Raven paused and smiled. "… which is why while you abuse her intestines I'm going to explore her oral caverns." The look she receives from her daughter was that of a person being betrayed by someone they love. "Don't worry dear, I'll make t up to you… and you fat ass."

Glynda nodded and tossed Raven the gag ring. Raven soon stood by her side and held the ring to maneuver it around Yang;s mouth. When the girl wouldn't let go, she forced open her mouth using her fingers and gave Raven te opportunity to slip it on before slamming it shut.

With her lips pushed inaugurated by the contraption, the brawler was left breathing air through her mouth. Her eyes held in place by the two woman who wanted nothing more than to treat her as a sex toy for their enjoyment… and she was getting off at it. The fear, excitement, and curiosity swelled in her stomach as she glanced at the thick sausage in Glynda's underwear.

"Now for the grand feast." Glynda bent over and removed her panties, letting gout the most compressed member both woman have had the pleasure of knowing as it slapped directly into Yang's face. The smell was so strong it Yang and Raven's nostrils burned from the intensity. She walked behind the poor girl, showing some signs of remorse before slapping her ass twice with the whip. Each smack sent a shockwave of pain and pleasure to the girl's body. Pulling down Yang's shorts, Glynda was giving the view of her untouched pussy dripping fluids onto the floor with her anus twitching. "It seems you really indulge yourself in this area, didn't you. It's a mystery how the girl can still stand when you've thoroughly fucked her hole into a cock-sleeve."

Raven rolled her eyes in retaliation. "She has my blood running through her veins Goodwitch. It takes more than that to put her down." She unzipped her pants and felt the cold, air brush against her penis, fully erected. Both women positions themselves in placed. Grabbing hold of Yang's head, Raven stared into her eyes, seeing the desperate cry of being released. "Glynda, make sure you fill her with everything you got, okay?" The swordswoman gain her approval from the loud slap against her daughter's butt, watching it jiggle.

Goodwitch whistled, signaling that she liked what she heard, and allowed herself to position her head in front of the pink bud. It slid forward and pressed against Yang's pucker, dabbling it with precum. She pushed against it eagerly, though the lack of lubrication meant that it couldn't get any further.

Yang could feel that her entrance was getting moist from her, but surely, Glynda wouldn't attempt too?

"Oh fuck~ Her dirty asshole is so tight." She penetrates her asshole with so much force that Yang couldn't utter a single sound. With her cock pushing deeper and deeper inside her, spreading her back passage wide, she pats her ass with an air of raw burning sensation making tears drip from Yang's eyes as her walls scrapped and torn by the massive cock impaling her. She was sure that Glynda was already seeing red tainting her dick.

Even if Goodwitch pulls out now and sends Yang way, she still knows what it feels like to put her cock up her ass, and she knows what it feels like when she'll bottoms out inside of her. Of course, Yang, despite in pain, knew what comes next is that she's going to get to know what it feels like when she's getting utterly gutted by the large spear. Glynda starts to pump in, and she moans and grunts through the intense feeling. It was such a tight fit, and the color of her member stained red didn't bother her as much as it would. The walls coiled around her, never letting go and each time she pulled out, her anal wall pushed out with her.

Though Raven likes to hear her daughter's voice wordlessly sing about her anal treatment, Yang was quickly silenced by a thumb and forefinger pinching her nose, and then a cock sliding in-between her forced mouth. Raven smiled in amusement from watching her shaft disappear within her lips, hearing the hard and loud gags of her daughter getting her tonsils fucked. The bulge in her throat showed her indication that she could proceed to skullfuck her without holding back.

Glynda is feeding her cock into her shithole at such a fast rate that she's occasionally popping free, only to pop Yang's abused butthole back open on the returning thrust. This audible noise is the proof of what's occurring as the engorged member slides between her cherry red asscheeks; evidence that it's, but inside of her, pushing open her sphincter muscle and burying itself in her shitpit.

A mastery of a cock-filled hole occurs with the mother in front, who grips onto her daughter's head her mouth is in line with her probing, pulsing cock. She pulls her skull back and forth so that her lips traverse the length of her thick shaft, and tilts her head upwards so she can look into her eyes as it disappears into her increasingly sore mouth. Drool is spilling and spit bubbles forms around the corners of her seal lips, yet none stops her throat from being abused so roughly.

Even as Goodwitch withdrew, Yang's asshole remained slightly agape, opening and closing slightly, as if confused as to what it just endured. Of course, its ordeal was far from over, and as she slid back inside, she felt confident that the gap would be more pronounced as Yang's asshole grew to understand what it was for. Glynda felt the walls of her rectum clenched around her, memorizing her shape and never letting go.

"Dammit, this ass is meant to be a cum-dump!" Goodwitch’s grip on her thighs nearly broke the skin as her legs felt the fire burning within. Beads of sweat trickle down her forehead while her hands slap aginst the bubble butt. The ripples in the flesh reminded her of the ocean as every thrust built up her need to orgasm in her gut. "I'm going to make it remember the shape of my cock!"

She kept punching her thick cock through her tight hole, penetrating the long cock deep into her soft rectum. Yang felt the burning sensation in her backdoor and grunted into the cock in her mouth as Goodwitch lit the fire in her butt, the friction of a cock two-sizes doing whatever it wanted in the poor girl's ass.

Her eyes were teary and red from exhaustion. Her voice was silence as she had a hard time controlling her gag reflex from her mom's penis. Every thrust sent a signal meant to unload her stomach content but couldn't. She had already succumbed to multiple orgasms at once during the fuck fest.

"You're only placed in life is for this ass to turn into our toilet! You're going to serve us till nothing but semen drips from this hole.” Glynda bites her lip in between long thrusts she knew were rubbing her the wrong way.

Her exasperated grunt and sigh were music to her ears. She made sure Yang felt every inch she was stuffing into her anus until her eyes were rolling into the back of her skull, which made the owner of the cock in her mouth grin while she skullfucked her into a coma. She continued turning her ass into a white tunnel, and it was unlikely to ever return to its original form, even if they stopped. As Goodwitch slammed her cock into it over and over again, Yang imagined her butt forever unable to properly sit ever again.

The headmistress had stopped clapping her ass with the whip and was instead drilling into her asshole ferociously with her hands gripped on her shoulders too tightly, making sure she rode on it until it blew inside. They wanted to deposit their sound in the warm, moist ass of a girl. And that's what they'd found, as Yang managed to grind her ass like a pornstar, moving her hips around while Glynda held her body in place and penetrated her asshole.

With a loud clap, the woman tensed, as did Yang, constricting her abused hole around her pulsing rod. There was a squelching noise, and the grip on her shoulders was vice-like. Goodwitch held it into the hilt while she erupted to make sure it shot off in her gut, all the while swearing and calling her anal whore. She was creaming her tight ass, blowing sludge after sludge into her belly.

Yang can feel the pressure in her bowels, and the wetness, as she fills them to the brim with her spunk, making what was just formerly dry flooded. The sudden expansion of her stomach overtook her, and the flood of fresh semen flooding her belly was too much. The capacity of her stomach hit its limit, and the cum shot upwards towards her throat. Yang felt the urge to vomit from the gallon of sperm rushing through, and exploded, puking white essence despite her lips sealed tightly. Her eyes rolled back, only showing the white sockets of her eyes as she experienced a violent orgasm.

Raven looked down at her as she pulled it out nearly all the way, holding the head in between her lips like a kiss, despite the white goop bursting out like a flood. "Seems she got knock into a sexual coma. Which means…" She pushed it in between her lips forcefully, breaking the ring gag in the process from sheer force. She started to roughly pound Yang's mouth-pussy with all the brutality that she'd had it pounded into her butt. When Raven withdrew again, she had slowed her rate considerably, sliding between her daughter's lips smoothly while rapidly approaching orgasm. "Here it comes Glynda. I'm going to impregnate her throat!" A shotgun of spunk goes off in Yang's mouth, and she squeezes her head while feeding her daughters a slushy. Raven bends over and grinds her sausage in her throat, rubbing her pubic hair against Yang's nose. Cum pours through her nostrils and a large cum bubble forms.

Glynda finally canceled her semblance, instantly catching the dropped girl while leaving her cock firmly to the hilt in her ass. Raven pulls out but keeps her hand over Yang's mouth, making sure not a single drop of her seeds escapes any further.

Placing her ass down on the mattress, Goodwitch hike up Yang's legs, tearing apart her shorts, and showed Raven just how fucked her daughter was. Her entire lower half was jizzed over from the mixture of her and Glynda's cum leaking out. Her belly sloshed around like a water balloon as her gut was made into a sperm bank. The woman slides her hand down Yang's wet, semen-stained thighs and spread her pussy lips open, giving Raven a clear view of her pink folds. "Double trouble?"

Raven thought it over and knowing the outcome, made a mental note of giving her daughter a gift to make up for it. Besides, she did say she was saving it for someone she loves and why not her mom? She wobbled forward, placing herself between their legs with her cock hard and ready for round two. A grin greets her lips as she bends down, slightly with her nipples scraping against Yang's and claimed her mouth in a heated kiss while holding her arms over their heads. Raven sucked in her own semen along with Glynda's and thought how bitter and salty it was. She pressed the swelling head against the glistening pink fold and looks back at her daughter.

Feeling the soft walls of her pussy submit to her cock, Raven plunge forward, breaking through her hymen. This earns a muffled moan from Yang regardless of the fact she was unable to response properly. She tensed her muscles and pushed her weight down on her daughter, slamming into Glynda in the process and began thrusting into her sweet nectar.

The wet walls expanded as her girth made its way to the hilt and back out again. The swollen head slammed into the girl cervix, just before prying open her womb and filling the empty space with itself. Raven screamed in pleasure and ecstasy before sharing a sloppy kiss with Glynda, sandwiching her daughter in between.

Glynda not wanting to feel left out, held Raven's head and kissed back while bucking her hips upward. Her cock repeated the same rhythm from earlier and continued fucking Yang's destroyed hole. Every thrust meet with another one pushed downward as both women fucked both holes at a constant pace. More cum escaped from the girl's throat and coughed onto her face, spilling it over her facial features. Both females took turn licking Yang;s face clean whenever they could.

"Shit, this may be my last one." The swordswoman increased her pace and squeezed for dear life as the final spurt of cum burst from her cock into Yang's womb. Glynda soon follows afterward with another cumshot sent into the girl's fiery bowels. Both women exhausted and tired, decided that moving wasn't an option and laid in their position without a second thought.

~0~o~0~

"Thanks for the treat, Raven. I'll make sure to bring others with me if you want. Although are you sure you find the way things might end up?" Moving her glasses up her face once more, the headmistress glances towards her colleague fucking her unconscious daughter doggy-style into the mattress. "She hasn't woken up yet, you know?"

Raven turned her head back, pushing her cock into the girl's womb and ejaculating for the fourth time yet again. "When the time come, I'll handle it. Now if you don't mind this womb isn't going to prolapse itself." Even if it happen, it'll heal with aura, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. She heard the door to the room slam shut and the distance sound of footsteps leaving the apartment. "Finally, now let mommy fuck this womb till she gets a grandchild."


End file.
